Their Simple Moments
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: A multi-chapter story filled with unrelated oneshots simply filled with Erza x Lucy. Each chapter will have its own prompt, and stories will most likely not be related to one another at all. Requests are very much welcome!
1. Fairy Tale

**AN: Hi. It's been a while since I last posted anything, so I did an ErLu story. This will most likely become a collection of stories, but we'll see. It's a bit on the short side-in my opinion-but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it. If you want more, feel free to leave a review or PM saying so. Thanks for reading.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

There was a particular fairy tale that Lucy enjoyed when she was little. It really appealed to her; romance themed, the knight saving the damsel in distress, the cliché story line that five-year-old girls just simply adore and aspire would happen to them one day.

There was something about this fairy tale that Lucy loved. Like every knight-slays-evil-beast story, a large beast had come unexpectedly, plaguing the rural areas with disaster. Distraught over on what to do, and having his best soldiers and knights slayed brutally, the King announced that the one who slayed the beast would be proven worthy to take his daughter's hand and the inheritance of the entire kingdom. Many had stepped forward and died rather pathetically, but there was an exceptional farmer that stood up. Clad in a shabby armor and a rusted sword, the farmer slayed the monster, escaping nearly unscathed. Impressed, the King demanded that the farmer show his face. Everyone was rather surprised to see that the farmer was not a male, but rather a female. The King was baffled, clearly at shock that a woman had saved his kingdom. Yet, the princess was smitten with the act of courage and eagerly accepted the farmer's hand in marriage.

When asked why the princess was not repulsed by the act of marrying another woman, she would simply smile and reply in a soft voice.

"I did not fall for her because she was the hero of our land. I did not fall for her because she slayed the beast. I fell for her because beyond the worn-out armor, the breaking sword, I saw the unmatched commitment I have never seen in any suitor's eyes. I fell for the person inside, the one underneath the helmet."

When Lucy read the story to Asuka, the toddler simply dismissed it with a smile, commenting how it was a "good story" before running off to her father and mother. Wendy, on the other hand, was much more interested in the story than the younger girl and had stuck around.

"Why do you like that story, Lucy?" She asked, her eyes staring at the worn picture book in the blonde's hands.

It took a moment for Lucy to reply. "…I don't know. It's just something that I can strangely relate to." She met Wendy's eyes, a smile on her face. "When you get older, I'm sure you'll understand too."

The girl scrunched her nose, standing up in order to prepare for a mission. "…I still don't get it, but I guess that makes sense in a way." They exchanged smiles and waves of goodbyes before Lucy was alone at the counter. Mirajane was off somewhere, serving beer and other beverages to other costumers. The blonde did not mind the solitude; she needed it when she wanted to think.

Lucy actually did know why such a story had such an appeal to her. It held a much bigger meaning to her now, than what it had when she was a toddler. Her brown eyes carefully trailed to the head of bright, scarlet hair that stood out in the middle of all the chaos Fairy Tail was known for.

Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail. She carried herself with a sense of pride and authority of being in the strongest guild in all of Fiore. She had taken down countless foes and enemies, and walked out of battles victorious (although barely, since she would be almost beaten to a pulp). She was a role model for aspiring Mages all around the kingdom. Still, no one really quite understood the quieter side of her. She was the hurt one, the scarred one, the traumatized little girl that had been beaten time and time again in her childhood. She was secretly quiet when no one would be looking, and sometimes sobbed when the memories became too much to handle. Lucy would know. She saw all of it, all of the sides that Erza had. From the tough bravado to the shyest voice, Lucy knew and experienced all of it with her. She saw her tears, and she had comforted her. Lucy kept her company through the long nights of nightmares, and quietly listened to her stories.

Through these quiet nights alone, Lucy found out a bit more of the knight. How she had feelings for Jellal (not like it was obvious already), how she had been lying to Levy about losing her books in order to just keep them, and how she was grateful for Lucy to stay the night, quietly listening to her stories. They would exchange soft smiles before it was the blonde's turn to talk, usually taking the time lull the redhead back to sleep. She would recite the fairy tale she loved by heart, watching Erza's brown, humble eyes close, her breathing slowing to a largo-like tempo. Still, Lucy would finish the story just for the sake of it, and once it was over, she would still be in her sitting position not moving. She enjoyed the company of her friend, even if it was for several more minutes.

One night she grew exceptionally bold and placed a soft kiss on Erza's forehead. The latter was not roused at all. Trying to push her luck even more, Lucy went in for a peck on the lips too; unfortunately, Erza happened to wake up at that moment (or was she was always awake? Lucy still debated about it herself) and quickly broke the kiss. The blonde had tried to find an excuse to justify her actions, but Erza would have none of it. She just asked for it to continue. Lucy complied.

Their nights and fits of passion heightened every night, sometimes slow, sometimes ravenous. Yet Lucy always found herself in the same position, quietly reciting the story to Erza as she drifted off to sleep, running her hands across the bare skin, occasionally circling her fingers across a love bite around Erza's abdomen.

Once she was sure that Erza sleeping, Lucy would lean in and mumble four words.

"Good night, my knight."

It was a cliché line, much like the story the both of them loved so much, but it seemed to fit the mood so well, Lucy could hardly care. It was her own mantra that would guarantee her a good night's rest.

As Lucy continued to watch Erza from a distance, the latter turned her head to make eye contact with the former. They stared at one another, much like their little meetings at night, before Erza gave a smile and a curt nod, leaving to break up another fight between Natsu and Gray. Lucy quietly sat where she was, hoping that maybe tonight would be the night she would have the courage.

Her feelings were unrequited, despite how many constant flings she had with Erza. The nights they shared was temporary relief, a pill—so to speak—to numb the pain for several hours.

But still, there was the bubbling feeling of audacity to declare her love for the redhead. Time after time her desire was shot down, yet it never died.

There was something about this knight that intrigued her so much. It had her captivated more than the suitors Lucy's late father had proposed for her to marry. She knew it was not the massive amount of strength that Erza possessed. She knew it was not her record of how many beasts she had slain or how many Dark Guilds she had single-handedly annihilated. It was something much more. Lucy fell in love with the quiet girl that had flaws, the quiet side that she got to see almost every single night. It was the side she was able to whisper good night to, the one that gave her the special attention that Erza never gave to anyone else. It was the little girl that was underneath the helmet.

Lucy smiled, a warm feeling surrounding her like the arms the redhead would wrap around her every night.

Her life was not the ideal fairy tale, but it sure as hell was close to it.


	2. Her Answer

**AN: I kind of rushed with this chapter; hopefully it doesn't show too much. And I know it's not the best update, but I'll do better with the next chapter. Honest. **

**And maybe I'll get to the prompts as well. **

**Regardless, I hope you still enjoy. Feel free to leave a prompt in the reviews or PM them. Enjoy.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

No matter how many monsters or beasts she had and will slay, Erza would never forget the initial fear and anxiety she had first felt when she finally gathered her courage to ask Lucy Heartfilia out. It was somewhere around the first year Lucy had joined the Guild, and Erza had become madly infatuated with the blonde. Countless times she had tried to confess her true feelings for the girl, but she would back down with lame excuses. The night she finally decided to confess to the girl was something that she could never forget, no matter how hard she tried.

Her heart was about to rip out of her chest, nearly leaping out of its cage of bones with a mighty sword of its own. Erza had sucked in a breath before rapping the door gently, ending at a somewhat loud volume. At this point, the redheaded knight was just trying everything in her power to keep calm, gripping her metal-clad hand into a tight fist.

She had tried her very best not to don her armor for this particular event, but she was shaking so violently in the Guild that she simply had no other choice but to do so (Natsu and the others thought that she was being possessed by some kind of demon. It took her a moment for her to explain that even she can feel an immense amount of anxiety too).

Erza crossed her arms in front of her chest, taking several breaths to calm her raging nerves.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask her tonight. _

_I should have waited._

_Maybe she's out?_

…_With her secret boyfriend._

_Oh God, if she has a secret lover that she hasn't told anyone about…_

_What if it's Natsu?_

At this point, Erza was trying to nibble through her metallic glove to get to her nail. She did not hear the click of the door opening, nor the sound of Lucy clearing her throat.

"Erza, you okay?" Lucy carefully looked the knight in one fluid motion, nervousness at the mere sight of having one of the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail right on her doorstep (despite the fact that they were part of the same team).

The redhead's brown eyes frantically looked up to gaze into those amazingly humble and calming ones Lucy possessed. Erza felt instantly at ease, and she relaxed somewhat. Metaphorical red paint slashed across her face.

"O-Oh, L-Lucy! I didn't realize you would be home." Erza knew that deep down she had sputtered the worst excuse known to man.

Lucy knew this too, but put up the most forceful smile she could muster; it was clear she didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Titania.

"Well, I _do _live here, and I didn't have any jobs so…"

"You do live here. You do indeed…"

They stared at the same spot on the floor for a while before glancing at each other's eyes.

"U-Uh, do you want to come inside?" Lucy asked nervously, sliding over to the side to let the older Mage into her residence.

Erza entered the room with an awkward smile, and casually sat at the table. Lucy sat down opposite of the redhead.

They quietly sat there, each nervous for completely different reasons. They glanced at one another, before reverting their eyes back to another object in the house, trying very hard not to prolong the eye contact any longer than a second.

"S-So, is there something you wanted from me?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking somewhat. She cleared her throat quietly.

"O-Oh, yeah," Erza cleared her throat too, surprised at her own shaky tone. Her brown eyes flitted up to see the mild bewilderment in Lucy's eyes; it was clear she had not been expecting a display of nervousness from Titania. "I was meaning to ask you something."

Lucy seemed to relax considerably at this. "Then what is it that you want to ask me?"

_This is it. Oh God. Should I be demanding about it? No, she would probably be offended. How about gentle? Would she even take me seriously? How in damn Fiore am I supposed to ask her out, goddammit!_

"Erza?" Lucy tilted her head to the side. Erza suddenly stopped what she was doing, and with an unexpected burst of courage, she slammed a metal-covered hand on the table. Lucy yelped with surprise, and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Lucy!"

"Y-Yes?" Lucy squealed.

The rush disappeared as suddenly as it came, and Erza felt like a complete fool.

"U-Uh…" A complete red smear spread across her face. "I, uh, I…"

"You?"

Erza's blush deepened as she finished off her request, "I want to ask you out for dinner tomorrow."

Lucy stared at her, mouth agape. Her face was an intense shade of red, an equal hue of Erza's hair. A sudden pierce of fear struck Erza right in the heart as she carefully watched—or glared unintentionally—at the blonde.

_Crap, I shouldn't have said it like that, shouldn't I—_

A blur of blonde crashed into her and they both tumbled to the floor, Lucy being on top. The younger girl was squealing uncontrollably as she nuzzled into Erza's neck, hugging her as tight as she could.

"YES, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!" Lucy screamed, rubbing her face side to side. Erza simply had laid there a stupid grin on her face.

Now, Erza stood before the same girl that tackled her to the ground, the same girl that she was hopelessly in love with. They were a few years older than before, but her beauty was still there. Her flaxen hair was tied back into a bun, a transparent covering the top of her head. A rather extravagant bouquet was in her hands, the flowers amplifying the radiance Lucy emitted. An ear-to-ear grin was on her face, a faint touch of red to color her cheeks. Her white dress flowed behind her, the attire complimenting her ample figure. She was the most beautiful woman in Erza's eyes, and she could hardly believe Lucy was going to be just hers in a few short moments.

"Now, will you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Erza Scarlet as your wife, to love and protect, to—"

Lucy began screaming her answer of "YES" over and over again, hurling the flowers behind her before tackling the redhead to the ground, just as they did when their wonderful relationship began.

Erza just laid there, the biggest and most stupid grin on her face. Turning her head just a bit, she locked onto Lucy's lips to ultimately seal the deal.


	3. A Treatment for the Cold

**AN: Whoa, a whole month has passed and I only manage to come up with this? Oh well, what's done is done. I hope you forgive me for such a late update; school is almost ending, and exams are coming to a close. Nonetheless, I suppose it doesn't excuse my tardiness. **

**Oh, another side note as well. As much as I really do appreciate prompts/requests (because I ask for them, and for that, I thank you), I may not get to all of them. I might even do any of them because one, they may not interest me or two, I simply just can't write it (although I try. I really do. Promise. :D). Still, I humbly request for your prompts/requests; I can only think of so many ideas to write.**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter. There is MILD racy content, although not anything _too _explicit. Feel free to review anytime.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

"Lucy! Can you—" Erza was interrupted by a violent coughing fit. The said blonde raised an eyebrow before rising from her seat, making her way to her bed where an ill-ridden Titania laid waiting, her face a similar color to the red hair that she was known for. Lucy smiled and sat down on the bed, beside the older woman. Her hand trailed up to cup Erza's cheek, before gliding upwards to rest on her forehead.

Erza was scalding.

Sighing, Lucy retracted her hand. "Your fever seems to have gone up," she mumbled, shaking her head. Erza's fever had been running rampant for about a week, which had forced both of them to temporarily stop taking missions. As much as Lucy loved Erza, the redhead's cold had been another item in her ever-so-growing list of "Things That Stress the Living Hell out of me". It also didn't help that her rent was due by the end of the month. Luckily, after much coaxing and pleading, she managed to get Natsu and co. to go on a mission, which was well within their abilities to execute, and had a rather generous reward. Unfortunately, they also happened to take Wendy along with them, and Porlyusica was apparently out of town (which was strange, considering that she hated humans and would most likely prefer to stay in her treehouse) so Lucy was limited to treat her sweetheart with over-the-counter medicine until either healer came back.

"Lucy," Erza groaned, burying her nose in the blanket. "Can you do me a favor?" She sniffed.

"Of course I will. What do you need?" Lucy offered a sweet smile, reaching out for her hand. She squeezed it softly, and Erza returned it with one of her own.

"Can you," she was interrupted yet again with a cough, "get me a slice of cake from the fridge?"

The blonde stared at her before laughing, standing up, but not before leaning down to leave a small kiss on the other's cheek.

"I'll see if we have anymore," she commented, giving a soft smile and then proceeded to go down the kitchen.

As she opened the door to the fridge, she found one last slice awaiting, sitting atop a tiny china platter, completely unmarred. Picking up the cake, Lucy also noticed the cough syrup that Erza was supposed to take in another hour or so was next to the dessert. She contemplated bringing it along with her, but her mind drew back to a conversation she had had with Cana, a day or so before when she visited the Guild.

"_Yo Luce, is Erza still sick?" Cana asked, her cheeks a darker hue than they normally would have been; she was drinking more than normal. _

_The blonde nodded, sighing heavily through her nose. "It's been getting worse, now." _

_The drunk gave a face of slight sympathy before grinning. "Well, she has her stupid-ass times, but at least you know she's not a complete idiot." Cana laughed at her own joke, before taking a swig out of her beer mug. _

_Lucy frowned at this. "What was that supposed to mean?" _

_The Card-Holder Mage seemed slightly surprised by this, but then her sleazy smile came back, and she waved away the Celestial Mage's question with a small wave. "Is nothin', really. It's an old superstition, is all." She downed the rest of her beer, before slamming her cup on the bar, startling Lucy and a passerby Lisanna. Cana thanked the silver-haired girl as she reluctantly filled the former's cup. Once she was done, Cana took a quick sip before waving the youngest Strauss sibling away. Lisanna seemed only happy to do so. _

"_So, anyways, she's still sick as a bitch, right?" Her brown eyes swept over to Lucy's, casually drinking as she did. _

_The blonde gave a frown, unsure on where her friend was getting at. "Yeah...?"_

_At this point, Cana's cheeks were a darker hue of pink, almost red in color. Resting the mug on the counter, the brunette swiveled in her seat, a rather rakish smirk on her face. She leaned over to whisper into Lucy's ear, the overwhelming scent of cheap liquor overwhelming the blonde's senses; Lucy had the feeling that she might even get drunk off of the _smell.

_Nonetheless, Lucy listened with her utmost attention, her cheeks turning into a red reminiscent of her lover's hair._

_After a moment, she leaned away from Cana, her mouth agape. "Y-You're kidding, right?" For many reasons, Lucy dearly hoped that it was only the alcohol speaking. _

_However, she was proven wrong when the Card Mage shook her head with that same grin on her face. _

"_Nope" was Cana's only answer. _

Looking back at it, Lucy gave herself the same rakish grin that was on Cana's face.

Somehow, such a proposition didn't seem so bad after all.

-x-

Erza found herself about to doze off again for the umpteenth time that day. Her consciousness drifted between the line of awake and Dreamland. The only thing that stopped her was the soft knock on her (it was actually Lucy's) door.

"Come in," the redhead announced, her tone coming out much more nasally. Erza's eyes were closed, but she could clearly hear the door open and then close, the wood creaking as Lucy approached her. There was a slight _thunk _as the blonde set down (what Titania hoped to be) cake platter on the nearby bedside table. The mattress sank a bit as Lucy sat next to Erza's side.

Erza opened her eyes, and then blinked; she was trying to fully process what was in front of her. Once she did, her brown eyes grew wide, her face turning into a much darker shade of red than it had previously been.

Lucy was wearing a _very _provocative outfit, one that was very reminiscent to a nurse's uniform, except much skimpier and exaggerated her well-endowed curves even more. Her hair was out of their usual pigtails, her silky, flaxen locks bouncing in gentle waves down her shoulders. A "demure" smile was playing on her lips as she leaned down, resting her chin on Erza's chest.

The redhead could stare at her lover's eyes, searching desperately for words. She found her voice, but when she tried to speak with her usual commanding tone, it came out as a shy cry, "W-what exactly are you doing?"

Lucy giggled, scooting forward a bit to plant soft, tickly kisses along Titania's neck. "I'm just going to see if the remedy Cana told me about would work…"

_Of course it would be Cana. _

"But you're going to catch my cold if you're too close to me."

Lucy ignored her protest, and trailed her kisses upward, up to her ear. "Don't worry, Erza. Nurse Lucy will make sure that you feel better afterwards, okay?"

Despite her raging hormones, Erza still shook her head no. "I have to take my meds soon, Luce."

The blonde gave a breathy laugh at this. "Do you honestly think that I would believe a lame excuse such as that?" Lucy sat up just a bit, so that the filtered sunlight coming through the window hit her _just right_, displaying an almost glowing aura as the blonde tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Besides, don't you think this would be better than drinking some horrible tasting medicine? You _were _complaining about the taste several days ago."

The older Mage said nothing, but it was very clear what the answer was as she flicked her gaze to the side and then back. Lucy grinned at this, and placed a kiss on Erza's cheek.

"Just relax, why don't you?" She mumbled, her hands creeping underneath the covers and Erza's shirt.

At this point, Erza decided to follow doctor's orders.

-x-

The next day, the redhead woke up, feeling completely refreshed and much better than she had been for the last week or so. She stretched her arms overhead, breathing a sigh of relief. Pressing the back of her hand to her forehead, she was surprised to feel that her temperature had gone back to normal. She could hardly believe it; it actually _worked?_

_I suppose I have to thank Cana for the idea, _she paused for a minute, before chuckling to herself, _and Lucy too, of course. _Erza's eyes scanned the room, finding no sign of her beloved Celestial Mage anywhere. The only thing that caught her attention was the slice of cake that Lucy had left from the previous night. Although it was not an adequate breakfast, Erza decided to indulge herself in the dessert, smiling all the while.

A moment later, Lucy open the door, clad in her bath robe, her cheeks flushed. The blonde sniffed and then coughed before giving the redhead a sheepish smile.

"Looks like I caught your cold," the blonde laughed for a short bit before falling victim into a coughing fit.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Erza shook her head with an amused smile as she finished off her cake. "Oh well, I suppose it's time for me to repay the favor and treat you back, yes?" The Mage could hardly contain her grin as her eyes flicked to the harmless bruises littering the blonde's neck.

Lucy caught her gaze and smiled at her lover's enthusiasm. "I think I would enjoy that."


	4. Kiss my Nightmares Away, Please

**AN: It's been a long time since I last updated or posted anything on here, so I decided that I post this. I've been putting this off for a long while, so I guess I better show this story some love too. The next few chapters are going to be a bit...sad-ish. This one is actually pretty tame compared the (very possibly) next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Prompts, reviews, and others are very well appreciated.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

It was dark and it was cold. That was all Erza knew as she stood where she was. There was a lingering familiarity of the place, along with the sense of dread that went along with it. Her heart thumped, and she took a breath of the musky air. Erza swore she could smell the odor of blood, along with other familiar, horrid scents. Off in the far distance, there was a sharp crack, and then a pained yell. Erza flinched instinctively; she knew the pain of being whipped far too well.

Reaching out to her side, her hand touched the cool stone wall. The edges of crudely shaped stone bricks pricked her fingertips as she walked forward, the echoes of her steps bouncing around, filling the seemingly long corridor. There was an occasional clink of her armor, and Erza took solace in the only familiar thing she knew. However, it was naught but a pitiful candle in a raging blizzard, and such security was quickly extinguished.

The redhead flinched again as another crack of the whip ruined the eerie peace; she swore she could feel the harsh lick of the lash against her cheek. She hadn't realized that she had stopped, so she continued walking the long, lonely path. The longer she wandered through the labyrinth, her mind began wandering through a journey of its own.

_What am I doing here? Something about all this seems so oddly familiar, but I just can't seem to lay a finger on it…_

Another sharp sound pierced the air, this time sounding much closer than the other two had been. Erza's senses of awareness kicked in, but she could not shake off the budding feeling of dread accumulating in her gut. An unexpected draft came in, chilling through Titania's armor, biting hard into her skin; bumps arose on her arms and neck as a result.

_There should be an opening nearby if it let a draft in, though it would be a rather small one—_

She stopped in her tracks as she caught a whiff of a familiar scent underneath all the horrid odors, one that she could easily recognize among others instantly, one that she found security and solace in when the memories became too hard to handle. Erza could feel her face pale as that damned feeling in her stomach clawed up to her chest like some feral beast, leaving a slimy trail of fear in its wake as she took another intake of air, the traces of vanilla doing nothing to soothe her nerves. Gingerly, she took a step, and then another, dots of light in the distance. Erza picked up her pace quickly, and began to sprint to the source.

_God be good, I hope that she's going to be alright…_

Before she knew it, Erza was standing in front of the bars of a cell, a barred window on the other side, barely illuminating the center of the tiny room. But it was just enough to make out the blonde figure, handcuffed and slumped over, dressed in rags. Her skin was decorated with gashes and wounds, welts and dried blood. Bruises were very visible, shaded with sickly and unhealthy mixes of colors. The tips of her blonde hair were red, and Erza could make out dried blood from the corners of her mouth.

"L-Lucy?" was all that Erza could wrench out, her body frozen with shock. "O-Oh God, what happened—"

The Celestial Mage tilted her head gently, her usual bright brown eyes, dimmed to a low glow. "E-Erza?"

"Lucy! What happened to you? Who did this? I swear I'll make them pay!" Titania growled, her fear subsiding to make way to anger. She gripped the metal bars, her fists shaking with an uncontained rage.

The blonde, however, feebly shook her head. "Y-You can't."

"I can!"

"You should listen to what the girl says, Titania," came a raspy voice, sharp like the whip that resounded earlier.

"Who the hell are you?" Erza barked, her face contorting into an expression of unbridled fury.

"Your worst fear."

At first, she didn't understand what it meant until she heard the piercing screech that ripped from Lucy's throat as a blade came down to separate her blonde head from her body.

-x-

Lucy didn't know where she was at first. It was all very dark, but everything seemed so familiar. It only took her a few short moments for her to realize that she was on the floor of Erza's apartment in Fairy Hills. Sighing, she climbed back onto the bed that she shared with the redhead, noticing the pained expression on the latter's face, and the strewn way the sheets were arranged. Lucy knew instantly that she had another night terror, and had involuntarily pushed the blonde off of the bed. It happened time to time, but this particular one seemed to be taking a toll on Erza.

Gently, she nudged Erza's shoulder with her hand. "Wake up, Erza."

The redhead mumbled something under her breath.

Lucy shook her more forcefully. "Wake up, c'mon."

This time, the blonde managed to catch what Erza said.

"No, stop."

Lucy furrowed her brows, and stopped what she was doing, listening intently to the mumblings of the older mage.

"How could you?" Erza unexpectedly sobbed, a few strands of tears dripping down from her closed eyes.

Lucy began to panic, unsure on how to wake up the poor girl. In a drastic effort, she did what she seemed right; Lucy slapped Erza.

The latter woke instantly, her eyes fluttering open. She was panting heavily, and Lucy noticed that her cheeks were tinted red (although the one she struck was a darker color) Erza had a wild look in her eyes, almost as if she had seen Hell itself.

_Although, it may have been the case with this particular nightmare…_

"O-oh God, Lucy," Erza stammered, reaching out to cup the blonde's cheek. Lucy leaned into the other's touch, turning her head to kiss Titania's palm. This visibly calmed the latter, and she pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Lucy quietly asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I had a dream, and I was in a really, really dark hallway. I could hear a whip somewhere in the far distance." Erza took a breath, and Lucy stayed quiet, her fingers faintly tracing the white scar that poked from underneath the former's pajamas; she knew of her horrid past, and how much she had been abused in the Tower of Heaven. "I kept on walking, and then I came across this jail cell. A-and then I saw…" Her voice trailed off, nuzzling her face into Lucy's flaxen hair. "I saw you."

"You saw me?"

"Uh-huh. You were chained up, and it was obvious that you were being tortured for God knows how long. I said that I would get you out, but you said that I couldn't, and then this hooded figure came out and, and," Erza took deep, shaky breaths to calm herself. Oh so gently, Lucy laid Erza on her back, never breaking the embrace as she did so. Once they settled down, with the blonde on top of the redhead, Lucy buried her face into Erza's neck.

_I've never seen her so afraid, _Lucy thought. It almost unnerved the blonde, to see the powerful Titania reduced to a nervous and scared wreck.

"It stabbed you."

That phrase sent a cold, raking chill to roll down her skin.

"What did?"

"The hooded figure stabbed you. When I asked what it was, all it said was, 'Your worst fear' before taking out a blade and just…" Erza let out a quiet whimper, and hugged Lucy tighter against her body.

"Your worst fear…" It was supposed to come out as a question, but Lucy could only mumble it with an astounded tone. It was such a heavy phrase, and its presence lurked around, almost as if it was just outside the bedroom door. Even she was starting to feel a bit scared herself.

"I don't ever want to lose you." Erza blatantly said aloud, completely out of the blue. "The thought of it just scares the living hell out of me, and to have a dream about it?" She shook her head softly. "I'm starting to doubt that I'm even capable of protecting anything."

"Never say that again," Lucy immediately said, her tone clearer and stronger than she had expected it to be. Erza seemed shocked with the sudden outburst—admittedly, Lucy was surprised herself. "You're a very strong person, Erza. I don't know anyone else who's as strong as you."

"I'm not strong, Luce. I'm just a girl who cries a lot—"

"No, you really are, and I mean it. You've been through so much, yet you've managed to come through and fight it all. You've risen to the top, despite all that has been thrown in your way. Yes, you have moments where you sometimes retreat or breakdown, but you always, _always_ manage to stand on your feet once more. Many would have run away, but you didn't. You fought against the tide and won countless times. You have a strong, undying will, Erza. That's why I'm positive," Lucy took this moment to lift herself up a bit, so that she could see the redhead straight in the eye. The vulnerable look in Titania's brown eyes was just enough to make Lucy's heart almost stop. The blonde had never seen the warrior so touched. It took a moment for her to search her brain for the words she was supposed to speak, "that you'll be able to protect not only me, but everyone in Fairy Tail. Your powerful will inspire so many of us, Erza, and that's why I love you so, so much."

There was a long silence between the both of them, with Erza staring blankly into Lucy's eyes. For a moment, the Celestial Mage wondered if her speech was just a bit too cheesy.

But then, Erza broke into tears, a stupid, happy grin splitting her face. Lucy could feel her own expression matching Titania's.

"I l-love you t-too, L-Lucy…" The redhead hiccupped, leaning up ever so slightly to meet the blonde's lips. Lucy reciprocated the gesture, and they languidly kissed.

Later that night when the redhead had grown too tired to continue and gave in to exhaustion, Lucy Heartfilia vowed fiercely in her heart that she would do her absolute best to protect all of Erza Scarlet, from the brave knight, to the scared little girl looking for a home.

_Although I need to find a better way to wake her up aside from slapping across the face, _Lucy amusedly thought, laughing quietly to herself as she lightly kissed Erza's red cheek before succumbing to sleep.

Both their dreams that night were ones of utter bliss and happiness.


	5. You are my Sunshine

**AN: This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I did finish it much faster than I would have usually done. The last two chapters have been a much darker theme lately, so I'll be sure to make the next one much more lighthearted. It might even be comedic. Hope you enjoy this one though. **

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

_You are my sunshine_

Erza could only look at the beautiful woman in front of her, a humble sense of love and compassion encompassing her. This was it. This was the day where she would vow, in front of the entirety of Fairy Tail, her whole being to Lucy Heartfilia. Their relationship had started out so many years ago, when they had just started out as mere friends. Soon, after their experience with the Tower of Heaven, their feelings for each other had begun to bud, and soon enough, their mutual feelings for each other germinated and grew into love. Their long-lasting relationship had been kept quiet from the rest of the guild until several months ago, when they had revealed their engagement. Needless to say, although the many mages of Fairy Tail were surprised (although Natsu claimed that he knew about their relationship the entire time) they were well supportive of their choices.

_My only sunshine_

Makarov (who was playing the role of priest because apparently they "could not afford one") cleared his throat. In his raspy voice, he began to talk in a solemn, serious voice. The guild was so unnaturally quiet, it almost unnerved Erza. Almost. She was much too busy observing the blonde staring back at her with her charming brown eyes, twinkling in the makeshift altar created in the very center of Fairy Tail's main hall. Her blonde hair was tied back into a messy bun (courtesy of Mirajane for styling it) that still managed to bring out all the charm that Lucy had to offer. That soft, happy smile that the Celestial Mage wore shone brilliantly in the light. Erza could feel her heart melt at the sight of it.

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Erza Scarlet, as your loving wife—"

"I do," Lucy quickly interjected, her smile growing in size. Erza could only return it with a grin of her own.

Makarov only shook his head and chuckled, now turning to Erza.

"And do you, Erza Scarlet, take—"

"I do," Erza swiftly said, grinning uncontrollably now. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting all her life for.

_So please,_

Makarov cleared his throat, coughing into his fist. There was a fatherly smile on his face, one that gleamed of pride and joy (although many could see the hidden perversion in his eyes as he braced himself to watch two of the hottest girls in his guild make out in front of him).

"Well then," he backed off from the couple, "you may now kiss the bride."

_Don't take my sunshine away_

Erza cupped Lucy's soft face in her hands, staring deeply into those caramel-like eyes. The redhead could never stop gazing into them once she started. As she closed in to claim Lucy's lips to seal their vows, she mumbled something as their lips brushed against each other.

"I love you."

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

Erza woke with a sweat, her hands clammy and her loose clothes sticking to her body. Her eyes watered up immediately as she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. Her frame shook as she tried her hardest to fight back the tears. However, this was one battle that she horribly lost, and Erza let out a pained wail escape her.

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

"L-Lucy," Erza choked out, unable to stop herself no longer. She had been fighting it for years, keeping these emotions that would perceive her as weak hidden away from her friends. It was bottled up pain that she could no longer burden herself with—she knew that sooner or later it was going to burst. This just so happened to be the last straw.

Turning her head ever so slightly, Erza gazed at the empty space on her bed, the spot that Lucy would have occupied had she still been in this god-forsaken world. She could almost see her image there, her quiet, sleeping face framed by her messy, unkempt hair. It had been an adoring sight to see, but now it was naught but a hurtful memory. Erza felt a wave of cold encompass her, whisking her away to a deep abyss of despair.

"It shouldn't have happened," she quietly whispered, "we should have had that day together. It was planned out and everything."

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

Closing her eyes, Erza's mind gave her the image of Lucy smiling as she tightly grasped her hand with the remaining strength left in her frail body. As she lied on her deathbed, Erza could clearly see the tears rolling down the blonde's cheeks. She remembered that she failed to stop her own from falling.

Lucy had been diagnosed with an incurable disease three years ago. Her death was inevitable, but the Celestial Mage always made sure to keep up her smile, even when the pain became too much, and she could barely walk. She made sure that no one ever worried, even to her grave.

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

Erza's tears rolled down her cheeks one after another, her cries of misery echoing through the room. She struggled for every breath, her breathing turning into a harsh panting. Everything hurt without Lucy in her life. How she even managed to survive three years without the lovely blonde was beyond her.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

Once Erza had wasted away her tears and was left alone with a gaping feeling in her chest, she closed her eyes again. This time, she thought back to her dream, and smiled a bittersweet smile.

"It should have happened," she mumbled tiredly, thinking back to all the times where Lucy had been by her side. She thought about her blonde hair, reminiscent of woven gold, and then about her brown eyes, a light brown like the sweets she absolutely loved. Erza began to think back to her radiant smile, one that always emitted the epitome of joy and her attitude as she tried so hard to play the straight man whenever Gray and Natsu goofed around. She thought about how caring the blonde was whenever she dealt with her Celestial Spirits, her friends, her family. Erza began to remember the incredible warmth she felt whenever she held the younger woman in her arms before they slept.

The redhead could feel her chest ache in the sweetest way possible. Erza gave out a small chuckle, remembering one time Lucy called her a masochist after they had made love.

_I guess she was right in a way._

Deciding that it was now late enough to go back to sleep, Titania settled down underneath the sheets. She turned on her side so that she could gaze at the empty space of the bed. Erza sighed heavily and closed her eyes once more, with the intention of falling asleep.

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

As the redheaded Mage teetered on the edge of Dreamland, a very, very familiar warmth encompassed her. Her heart lurched at the scent of vanilla; it was exact same perfume that Lucy would wear when she was alive. A nostalgic smile etched itself on her face.

"I love you, Lucy."

Erza was now succumbing to her fatigue, but before she did, she swore she heard a familiar voice softly giggle in her ear.

_So please_

"Me too."

_Don't take my sunshine away_


	6. One Morning's Kiss

**AN: A very, very late update once again, but hey, I did it! Update's will be coming out at a snail's pace, and this one was something that I thought up of and quickly wrote out. It's a small, lighthearted drabble, since my others were pretty dark. Since I think this one is a bit subpar than my others, I will upload a longer and more thought-out chapter sometime next week at the minimum. Can't count on it because I'm pretty busy. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this so-called update. Requests are welcome.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

Lucy roused from her sleep, slowly opening her eyes as she woke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window and quiet breathing next to her. Sighing heavily in her nose, she stayed where she was, intertwining her fingers with the hand dangling limply from her waist. Slowly and tiredly, she tried to shift her position so that she was resting on her left side, to face her lover, but found out that even moving a centimeter brought a dull pain through her body. Wincing, she stopped trying and found herself in an awkward half-back, half-side position. Frowning she stared at the ceiling.

_Damn Natsu and Gray, _she cursed vehemently. _If it weren't for their damn recklessness, we would have come back without a scratch!_ She sighed and eventually it gave way to a yawn.

"Guess it's time to get up now." She stretched her arms overhead, yawning once more. There was a rustling beside her, and Lucy glanced to her left, smiling when she saw a waterfall of red hair. The blonde gave a quick kiss on Erza's head before climbing out of bed, trying to make as little noise as she could.

She padded out of her room and towards the kitchen, Erza's various pieces of armor strewn everywhere in every nook and cranny. Lucy sighed heavily; looks like there would be more cleaning than relaxing today.

Reaching the kitchen, she immediately opened the refrigerator door. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the items inside, the cool air a welcome change from the warmness in her house. Lucy took out a box of eggs with both hands, and closed the door with her foot. Placing down the box next to the stove, she opened a cabinet door to retrieve a frying pan. With a clatter, the blonde put the pan on the stove and turned the stove on.

Lucy was no chef, but the least she could do was make eggs.

Cracking open three eggs, she poured the contents on the pan. A sizzling noise filled the air, and Lucy tossed the empty shells into the trash.

Now all she needed to do was wait.

Leaning against the counter, Lucy noticed a dark mark on her neck in the reflection of the other cutlery she had taken out in her tired search for the pan. Gingerly, she touched it, preparing to wince in pain—nothing happened.

The blonde laughed at herself and then inspected the hickey carefully, wondering if it was in a visible area; no one knew about their relationship yet, and Lucy did not want anyone to pry into her love life (i.e. Natsu). She sighed with a smile on her face. Erza always did have a tendency to go over-the-top in everything she did, and that included events under the sheets as well.

_But I guess that means I'm a sort of masochist. _Lucy shook her head softly and took out a plate from another cabinet. After turning off the stove, she casually scooped the eggs (that managed to merge into one big, deformed circle with three yolks inside of it) with a spatula before grabbing a fork and padding back to her room.

Opening the door, she was met with a cute sight, with the infamous Titania curled up on her side, the filtered lights from the blinds streaking her face, and the blankets up to her chin. The only thing that stopped Lucy from calling it charming was the small circle of drool pooling near Erza's cheek.

_Even the great Queen of Fairies has a little drooling problem like others, too. _Lucy laughed and walked over to the redheaded knight, shaking her shoulder.

"Erza, it's time to wake up."

No reaction.

Lucy frowned and shook harder this time, speaking in a louder tone. "Erza, wake up." The only response she got was a displeased grunt, and Erza shifted her position so that she was now on her back. The blonde rolled her eyes and placed the platter of food on the bedside table, pondering on how to wake her lover up. Erza was a surprisingly deep sleeper, so Lucy knew that almost nothing would wake her up. Unless it was a slap, a sexual advance, or a—

A light bulb went off in Lucy's brain, and quickly, she took the knight's face in her hands. She swiftly placed a kiss on Erza's lips, one filled with passion and energy. Once she broke away, Lucy noticed a pair of dark-brown eyes staring up at her blankly.

"Lucy."

"Y-yes…?"

The redheaded mage sat up and reached over for her small plate of breakfast, cutting of a sliver of egg with the side of her fork.

"That chook you long enough," Erza's voice was muffled with the food in her mouth, "I kinda exshpected that you woulda'f woken me earlier."

Now it was Lucy's turn to stare blankly at her.

…_Was she just waiting for me to give her a morning kiss?_


	7. A Sweet Time for Tea

**AN: Wow, a consecutive update on one story after two months? It's a miracle (Although I should be working on another one...and several others...)! I hope this one compensates for the last chapter, which was considerably shorter than par (but this one is kind of rushed near the end, sry guise). Hopefully, I can get more updates out of the way soon enough. The usual is appreciated. **

**Enjoy.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

"Mistress, your tea," the pink-haired maid spoke, setting down a silver platter donned with a teapot, a teacup, and two slices of a simple, yet decadent strawberry shortcake. Lucy sighed through her nose as she watched Virgo pour the tea into the cup.

"Earl Grey again, is it?"

"Yes, Mistress," Virgo replied, setting down the teapot once she had filled the cup to the brim. Lucy said nothing and simply glared hatefully at the cup.

"You know I _despise _tea, Virgo."

"You must learn ladylike etiquette and tastes, Mistress. It is only natural for a noblewoman serving the—"

"Royal family of Fiore, I know, Virgo. Father has given me the lecture countless times; I don't need you parroting his words." Lucy looked up from the cooling cup of tea to stare into the blank eyes of her maid. A subtle chill raked at her skin; there was something unnerving about Virgo's pupil-less stare. Then, all of a sudden, a small smile broke Virgo's indifferent mask. _That_ unnerved Lucy even more. "W-what is it?"

The maid shook her head softly, but the smile did not go away. "Nothing, Mistress," she bowed slightly. "I hope you enjoy your tea."

And with that same smile implanted on her face, Virgo left Lucy's study without a word.

Lucy furrowed her brow as she stared at the closed door, almost as if she expected the answer to Virgo's ambiguity to walk through. When nothing happened, she stood from her chair and walked towards the lone, giant window that was behind her desk. Silently, she stared at the jagged horizon of Magnolia's buildings, the sun now beginning to rest behind the skyline. Her focus eventually turned to her own reflection, wordlessly observing it.

_So much has happened. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Mama had passed away. But now that Father is gone too…_ Lucy shook her head solemnly. _I wonder if the princess will soon be in my position._

There was a heavy creak that filled the air as the door opened and then slammed closed. Lucy smiled despite herself, but did not look away from the window.

"Is our Mistress ever so smitten with the General?" Loki asked as he settled in place next to Lucy, staring out the window with her. The blonde gave a quizzical look towards her butler. He said nothing, instead pointing into the direction of the field below. Lucy caught sight of a red, and her heart leaped in her chest. Her glee must have shown on her face because soon after, Loki let out a laugh. "I can see now why Virgo was smiling as I walked past her."

Lucy could feel her cheeks burn slightly as she watched the General shout at a pink-haired soldier wearing a scarf (that seemed to be made out of scales, for some reason) and accompanied by a blue cat with a green bag. The man seemed to shrivel in fear. Next to him, another soldier (who was strangely devoid of all clothing except his underwear) snickered but quickly stopped as the General snapped at him to "shut the hell up".

"A true prodigy," she mumbled under her breath. Despite the fact that the General was only several years older (Lucy was eighteen), the blonde could not help the feeling of adoration surge through her. "To rise from humble beginnings and gain such a prestigious position in the family's army…the General is an inspiration to all."

"Indeed she is, considering the General is a female as well," Loki smiled a smile as he adjusted his glasses. "But you would know out of all people, wouldn't you, Lucy?" She said nothing. Picking up on her silence, Loki coughed and bowed. "Well, I'm off to finish my duties for the day." And just like Virgo, he went away without another word.

Lucy stayed where she was only for several more seconds before turning away from the window, and settling her gaze on the teacup. Frowning, she walked over to her desk and picked it up from the china platter it sat on, looking into her murky reflection in the liquid. She sighed, rippling her reflection, and gingerly took a sip, the now cool tea leaving an unpleasant aftertaste in her mouth.

_I suppose one cup wouldn't hurt. _She then thought back to the General and smiled. _And I suppose a visit to her quarters wouldn't hurt either._

-x-

"Erza," Lucy quietly called out, emerging from the shadows as she approached the armor-clad General. Erza jumped and quickly brandished her sword, the tip only a few, dangerous inches away from the noblewoman's throat. Lucy nearly passed away from the shock, and simply stared at the blade in front of her before sighing quick relief as the General sheathed her sword.

"M-M'lady! Forgive me I thought you were a bandit or a scoundrel!" She bowed deeply, her red locks falling past her face. Lucy gave a small smile.

"It's okay Erza, I shouldn't have surprised you the way I did. You may rise." Erza complied, but her gaze was on the floor, her expression darkened with shame. _She was always uptight, even when we were children. _"And please, call me by my first name, Erza. Don't act as if we are strangers."

The General frowned. "But—"

"No one is going to reprimand you if that's what you are worried about." The redhead's hesitation was very unsure as she slowly looked up to meet Lucy's eyes. The blonde felt her smile grow bigger. "After all, you used to call me by my name when we were younger."

Erza shook her head defiantly. "It goes against the order of our ranks."

"Are you refusing an order, General?"

The redhead seemingly froze for a moment before smiling. "You're as pushy as ever, Lucy."

"And you're as stubborn as ever."

"Old habits die hard, I suppose. And it looks like your habit of sneaking out is a prime example." Erza's smile turned into a subtle smirk.

Lucy merely shrugged and tugged her cloak around her tighter, seeking feeble warmth against the cool, evening air. "It's been a while since we've spent some time with one another. May I stay with you for a while, tonight?"

The knight's look of uncertainty came back like a tide, washing away the smirk on her face. "M'lady, I don't think—"

"Lucy," she shot back.

"…Lucy, I don't think—"

"Oh Erza, when will you learn that titles are nothing but words?"

This shut Erza up. With a resigned sigh, the General opened the door and stepped aside. Lucy gave a smile and walked in.

The General's quarter's was fairly small, about the size of Lucy's study. There was a bed pushed off to the side where the window was, a desk near the back along with several bookshelves, and a door off to the side that most likely led to a bathroom. The room was sparsely decorated, with only a small map on the wall while various pieces of armor and weaponry were haphazardly strewn about. Lucy took note on where to step.

"Sorry about the mess, m'lady—er, Lucy. It's been a long fortnight…" Erza sighed for the umpteenth time that evening and made way to her desk, picking up bits and pieces that she deemed too dangerous for the Heartfilia heiress to step on. She eventually picked up a breastplate that covered up a chair and safely placed it away in a corner. Erza gestured to the chair. "Go ahead and sit. I'll fix us some tea and dessert."

Lucy frowned on instinct at the mention of tea. "Can't you settle with water?"

The General smiled at this as she rummaged about the room, pulling out a tray and finding pieces of a mediocre tea set. "Unfortunately I cannot fully unwind without a cup of tea and a slice of cake." Setting all the pieces on the tray, Erza quickly walked towards the door. "I'll be back soon, Lucy."

The blonde could only shake her head and smile. Casually, she took in a breath, already feeling at ease.

_She always had a strange way of comforting me when we were children. I suppose it's still true, after all this time. _

-x-

"I take it you're doing well?" Lucy asked, waiting patiently as Erza poured tea into her cup. She thanked her quietly before taking a sip, then frowned. It was Earl Grey again.

"Well, yes, I am. I mean, the skill of this year's recruits is absolutely outstanding. I'm sure the Princess will be most pleased." The pride in Erza's voice made Lucy smile. It always touched the blonde's heart to see the redhead so passionate in everything she did. Her drive was something that Lucy always loved.

Over the course of their conversation, however, Lucy began to focus more on Erza herself than her words. The blonde admired her sleek, feminine body; her red, flowing hair; her charming, homely brown eyes; the faint build of muscles after years of toning and training; and most of all, the small smile that Lucy absolutely loved.

"And that pink-haired fool—Natsu, was his name?—always fooling around with his cat of his—"

"Do you remember that game we used to play when we were children? The one where I would command you to do an order of my bidding and you would follow what I said, regardless of how ridiculous said request was, and if you succeeded, then I gave you a small reward?"

Erza seemed thrown off by the sudden change of subject. She stayed quiet for a minute before saying, "Yes, what of it?"

An almost coy smile lit up Lucy's face. "Shall we play a short game?"

"H-honestly Lucy, I don't think that—"

Erza met Lucy's serious stare and almost visibly winced. "…Well, I suppose I can."

"Good." Lucy cleared her throat and stood from where she sat. "I command you, General of the Royal Army, to escort me to my quarters to ensure I return safely."

The corner of the General's mouth tilted downwards in a slight frown before nodding, standing from her seat, and quietly making her way to the door. Lucy followed her trail closely.

Together they walked through stone corridors, the only light coming from the torches that hung at regular intervals. Their steps echoed off the walls, the only sound cracking the glass of silence. Once they reached a flight of stairs, Erza slipped her hand into Lucy's and gently guided her up. The noblewoman tightened her grip on the General's hand ever so slightly with nostalgia flowing through her veins. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Erza said spoke first.

"We're here, m'lady."

"Reverting back to titles, are we?" Lucy smiled softly.

"Well, it _was _part of the game."

Lucy laughed and squeezed Erza's hand in thanks before releasing it. "Nonetheless, thank you General. I think it's time for a proper reward. Please, close your eyes."

The redhead scrunched her nose in confusion but did what she was told, standing still like some kind of statue; a perfect statue with beauty beyond comprehension. Lucy stared on, her heart thumped in her chest with savage intensity, steeling herself for the moment that she had been yearning for all these years, where she could finally, _finally_, express her true feelings to Erza.

Closing her eyes as well, Lucy leaned in and kissed Erza.

It took a moment for the shock to dwindle away from the redhead, but when it did, Erza happily reciprocated Lucy's actions. They kissed and kissed and kissed, and Lucy was ecstatic that the General hadn't pushed her away.

That night was a dream come true, the sweet, sweet taste of Earl Grey on Lucy's lips.


	8. What You Gave Me

**AN: Ha, I finally got out a chapter of this thing. It's been a while since I last wrote anything romantic/cheesy, so things may not exactly make sense (sorry about that). But I'm pretty satisfied with how this came out (although the theme of music seems kinda tacked on-sorry about that again, aha). Hope you guys can help me get better eventually. I would appreciate it greatly. ;u;**

**Oh, and the song that Lucy sings is the Fairy Tail ending _Kimi ga Kureta Mono_. I just used the English translation of the lyrics. Good song, you should listen to it.**

**Think that's enough of my babbling now. Hope you enjoy this overdue chapter. **

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

Everyone knew Erza Scarlet as a rowdy troublemaker with a large heart. But that was only the tip of the iceberg. A handful knew that Erza loved singing (much to their dismay), and a very selected few knew that the redhead had a very deep love for literature. What almost no one knew, however, was her love for music.

Erza never knew how her love for the world of music began. But she knew how it grew, and it was all thanks to a certain girl named Lucy Heartfilia, the same one she cherished with all of her heart.

-x-

It all happened one night at the Guild.

It was the several hours past midnight where the Fairy Tail Guild wasn't filled with rambunctious activity. The regular drunkards and Mages had all filed out the building to their sleeping quarters, while others had decided to look for another party. Erza, however, was stuck with cleaning up the mess left behind. On most nights it would be Mirajane and Lisanna doing the job, but on a recent mission that included fire-breathing butterflies, all the Strauss siblings were injured and needed to stay home to recover. Many missed the elder sibling's cooking and singing, but they all made do with Cana's incredible stash of alcohol in the Guild's basement.

Titania cleaned mug after mug after mug, feeling annoyed with the large amount of work she still had ahead of her. She gave a sigh. _How do Lisanna and Mira do this every single night? _She wondered to herself.

She stopped.

Putting down the mug she had in her hands, Erza concentrated. In the distance, near the back of the Guild, she could make out the sound of muffled voices. Erza felt her annoyance and anger levels rise.

"I swear if those are the same bandits I ran into earlier today, I'm going to show them what happens when they break in here," Erza grumbled under her breath, summoning a sword into her hand. With a glower and a scowl on her face, she made her way through to the back of the Guild.

After meandering through hallways and doors, the voices as her guide, Erza found herself in front of the closed door to rehearsal room that Mira used to rehearse her songs before performing. The irritated knight began to feel confused. Why would a thief be in a room with a worn down piano than in the vault?Erza pressed her ear against the door and listened in, trying to discover what the bandit's motives were.

What she heard surprised her more than anything.

The voice was muffled, but Erza could hear the clear tone of someone singing beautifully. Each word flowed in the air, each phrase rose and fell like a leaf in the wind, and each verse was sung with incredible emotion. Erza dared to say that it rivaled even Mira's.

No longer annoyed, but rather curious instead, Erza slowly opened the door. The singing stopped abruptly and the redheaded knight poked her head into the room. She was met with wide, brown eyes belonging to a blonde-haired girl.

Erza blinked several times.

"...Lucy?"

"E-Erza?"

The redhead frowned and released her grip on her sword, allowing it to dissipate into the air. She opened the door wider. "What're you doing past the Guild curfew?"

"I...I could ask you the same thing, can't I?" Lucy argued with a shaky voice.

"Master told me to clean up the Guild since Mira and Lisanna are gone." Erza deadpanned.

Lucy's face flushed with embarrassment and she turned away, mumbling a quick "Oh yeah," when she did so. There was a heavy silence but Erza didn't feel perturbed at all. She waited patiently for Lucy to gather herself. Another minute passed until she heard the soft mumbling of the blonde's voice. Erza's frown deepened.

"Can you repeat that, Lucy?"

Lucy spoke slightly louder, but just barely audible.

"...What?"

"I said I usually come here to practice my singing and playing when everyone has gone home because it's really, really embarrassing to sing in front of a large group of people and-" Lucy kept on blabbering until Erza held up a metal-clad hand to stop her.

"So why don't we get over that fright together?"

Lucy blinked with a blank expression. "Wh-what?"

"Sing."

"W-w-what?"

"I said sing," Erza's frowned deepened even more. It almost looked like a scowl from this point. "How do you expect to perform in others if you don't start with one person?"

Lucy's eyes grew in size and she began to panic. "Wa-wait, I never said I actually I wanted to sing in front of other people-"

But Erza wasn't listening to a word the Celestial Mage was saying, and pulled out a spare chair to sit in. She crossed her legs and folded her hands on top of her lap, her back straight. She was giving the blonde her full attention.

Lucy gave a quiet mewl of protest. "C'mon Erza, why do you have to be so-"

"Sing."

Erza felt a sense of satisfaction as Lucy drooped her shoulders as a sign of surrender. Slowly, the blonde turned to face the piano. She put her hands on the keys and waited several, long minutes to gather her nerves. Erza waited patiently.

The first few notes and following chord made Erza's hold her breath. Seconds later, she could hear Lucy take a quick breath before beginning her song.

_Just crying happily  
Just crying sadly  
"Yeah, living so meekly" like this  
I stay being myself_

A blue sky and sea  
encompasses everything  
A whisper in the wind  
"It's okay being as you are"

With our true being exposed  
each one embraces a different happiness  
Walking  
Every time the color of the sky changes  
A trembling sound from the heart echoes

What you gave me

I just like you that's why I want to tell you  
I just wanted to feel it so I kissed you  
"Yeah, living so meekly" like this  
I stay being myself

Over the white sand  
barefooted, I can feel the earth  
From a singing voice of a bird  
a gentle melody eventually reaches my heart

For me the No. 1  
precious "happiness" is something  
that you have taught me  
Being by the side of those you love  
Keeping in mind what's important

What you gave me

Suddenly Lucy stopped and turned around, giving Erza a sheepish smile.

"I forgot the rest of the song," she laughed nervously and then looked at the ground with a meek expression. "S-so what did you think?"

Erza couldn't help but smile. A blooming sensation formed in her chest as she looked at the blonde, completely taken aback by her talent and emotion. There was something about Lucy that Erza liked—no, loved. Erza couldn't find the words for it, but the closest thing that she had to describe Lucy was...

"Amazing."


	9. The Girl at the Station

**AN: A short drabble inspired by a Tweet by a Japanese author Fafoo (otherwise known as Sugaru Miaki). The Tweet is as follows: "It's a somewhat similar story to "Garden of Words," but in high school, there was someone who I could only meet when the weather was bad. The railroad I used at the time was weakened by driving rain, and if there were a typhoon in the morning, the train would be late without a doubt. But because of this, I could meet that person who normally took a train an hour earlier than me. So at the time, I liked typhoons." This particular Tweet inspired me a lot to write this, since it was adorable sounding. And adorableness obviously calls for ErLu.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this update.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

The drumming of the rain pulsed above the train station's roof. Many people were rummaging through, seeking shelter from the harsh rain, often bumping into each other. The trains were running more than an hour late—it was no surprise that many people were beginning to act much more violently with each other. From the corner of her eye, Erza caught a peculiar pink-haired boy arguing with a shirtless one (which was strange considering it was very, very cold). Erza frowned. _Delinquents, _she thought to herself.

"You bastard!" The pink-haired boy exclaimed. "You wanna pick a fight, Gray?!"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray retorted. "YOU'RE the one who started it!"

"Bastard!" Natsu repeated. "YOU were the one who did."

"You wanna fight?!"

"Thought you would never ask!"

There was a tinny whistle coming from a police officer in the distance. Both boys froze on the spot, their eyes wide with mortification.

"Oh shit!" They shouted at the same time. An officer clad in blue rounded a corner, and both Natsu and Gray bounded in the opposite direction. The officer gave chase, blowing his whistle non-stop.

With all three of them gone, the station calmed down a bit, the noise level being considerably reduced. But that didn't stop the rising tension on Erza's nerves. She took a glance on her wristwatch.

8:43

She gave a heavy sigh, feeling rather annoyed at her situation. She was running thirty minutes late for university. Due to the weather, the university was going to give a window of time where students wouldn't be considered tardy, but Erza was always punctual, especially in Porlyusica's class.

The thought of making the elderly woman mad sent shivers down the redhead's spine.

The pink-haired lady was notorious through her university for her outrageous punishments. Luckily, Erza was one of the few that managed to get on Porlyusica's good side...if such a thing even existed.

Suddenly, a unique hue of hair glittered out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head ever so slightly, Erza held in a breath. She could instantly tell who it was, just by her flaxen hair that stood out from the drab sea of brown and black.

It was _her._

Erza didn't exactly know her name—scratch that, she didn't know her name period. But she was oh so smitten with her. There was something about the blonde that drew Erza to her. It confused the redhead, but there was something. Something that she couldn't quite place her finger on.

But the only time she could see the blonde was during horrid weather.

The train that Erza took ran on very old railroads. During the rainy season—especially if there were typhoons—there would be multiple problems (which Erza didn't care enough to remember) with the railroad, so the train would almost run late everyday. Many would curse the rain and every single trouble is caused, but not Erza.

Erza had a strange love for bad weather.

Because she had an excuse to see the girl with the blonde hair.

Thunder rumbled overhead, pulling the redhead back to reality and vibrated the station and the railroads. A howling gale pushed its way through, holding stray papers in its arms. Erza shivered violently, gripping at her arms in a feeble attempt to keep herself warm as the wind calmed. Once everything settled, she relaxed, but soon tensed up when something brushed her neck with a ticklish touch. Looking over on her right shoulder, she noticed a blue ribbon draped over it. Plucking it off her shoulder, Erza inspected it with her brown eyes.

It was a simple, yet elegant thing.

"A-ah! Excuse me!" A voice sang out from the distance, gentle and sweet. Erza looked over and her heart nearly stopped with shock.

It was the blonde.

And she was running her way.

"Th-that's mine," the blonde panted. Erza could only stare at her with a dumb expression; this couldn't be real. "I'm so glad that you caught it."

"...Uh-huh," was all Erza could mumble. She was much too busy staring at the beauty in front of her. From this angle, the redhead could see that the blonde had brown eyes as well, except hers was a much brighter color, a hue that shined just as brightly as her hair. The redhead was being overwhelmed for some reason, and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks despite the weather outside.

"It was a gift from my mother before she passed, so it's rather special to me," the blonde's eyes dimmed with emotion before she perked up again. "Even though it _is_ kind of plain," she ended her sentence with a laugh.

"I think it fits you very well," Erza blurted out. "B-but not in that way," she cleared her throat nervously. The blonde quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused. Erza's cheeks rose to a burning temperature. "What I meant to say while it is rather plain, it's still rather pretty and I bet it would look great on a beautiful girl like you." Once her clumsy explanation was out of her system, Erza cursed herself. No doubt she sounded like an idiot.

The girl stared at her with a blank expression.

Erza felt her face soar to scalding as the blonde smiled.

"You're an interesting one," she laughed. "Thank you, though. For the compliment and the ribbon." Erza hadn't realized the warmth that had encompassed her hand. By now, the redhead's face was surely matching the color of her hair.

"I'm Lucy," the blonde introduced herself as.

"Erza," was the meek reply.

Soon the familiar rumble of the train came within earshot. Sighs of relief and yells of cheer erupted from the station all around, but the both of them still faced each other.

Erza frowned.

Her time with Lucy was now coming to a close.

"Well, I guess I have to go now," the blonde replied, separating their hands and her flaxen hair into a ponytail with the ribbon. Even in the low glow of the yellow lanterns above, Erza was amazed by how each strand shimmered like strings of gold.

But she was even more amazed on how cold her hand felt when Lucy pulled back.

"Oh, don't look so sad Erza," the blonde began as a cheeky smile crawled onto her face, "I'm sure we'll meet again on the next rainy day."

The redhead couldn't help but return the smile. "I'm sure we will."

With a quick wave farewell, Erza found herself standing alone, a bittersweet feeling filling her chest as the train chugged away. She was about to let out a sigh until she felt a crinkle in her hand. Looking down at her palm, she gave a small grin to herself as she stared at the phone number.

_Call me sometime, _the note said.

And later that night, Erza did.


	10. An Unexpected Read

**AN: I never would have thought I would be updating this, but I just had to. This story came to me after I saw a Korrasami comic (it was a library AU; unfortunately, I can't find the original artist since I lost it in the depths of Tumblr, but hopefully I will soon to give the artist credit), and saw the trailer for _Carol _shortly thereafter. _Carol _looks absolutely stunning, and I hope I can see it soon. You should all watch the trailer. Like right now. It's that good.**

**But aside from that, hope you enjoy this story. I enjoyed writing this particular chapter a lot.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

It was no secret that Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the prestigious Heartfilia family, loved reading. No matter how busy she was or what she needed to get done, she would always save time to read for leisure. Even as she grew up, her love for books and literature never wavered. As a child she loved fairy tales and princesses; as a teen she loved romance stories about vampires and werewolves (looking back on it, she wondered how she even _managed _to like such trash); now as a young adult, she found interest in the classics and the fantasy genre. It was only a matter of time until she decided to become an English major.

With her heart and sights set on becoming one of the greatest authors, Lucy began to read a lot more. She spent most of her time in the library, people often finding her there than in her own small apartment a block or two away from the university campus. Friends, especially Natsu and Levy, often teased her about how her life goal was to read every single book in the school library twice. Lucy would just brush them aside; she already did that a long time ago.

But even though she knew every book from cover-to-cover, there was still one thing that beckoned her to the library. It wasn't the quiet atmosphere nor was it the homely scent of cinnamon you get when you first walk in (although that's what she used as an excuse), but rather it was a person.

And that person was the librarian, Ms. Erza Scarlet.

The librarian was popular, and with good reason. With her magnificent scarlet hair and the dauntingly beautiful brown of her eyes, she was an absolute beauty to behold. Everyone in the university was smitten by her looks, but were far too afraid to approach her. Lucy was no exception. There was something about her aura that seemed a little...threatening.

But unlike the others, Lucy decided to gather her guts and try talk to her. Despite the rumors of Ms. Scarlet seeing another teacher by the name Jellal Fernandez, Lucy's passion never diminished. She was absolutely infatuated with the librarian, and found herself writing about Erza when she wasn't focused enough. Truth be told, Lucy felt like a love-sick puppy, trying to find a way to catch Erza's attention. She tried everything, from mundane questions to deliberate trips, but nothing seemed to work and Lucy just managed to make a fool out of herself every time.

"Ah, there she is!" She exclaimed to herself, pulling herself into reality as her heart lurched at the sight of the librarian. Erza, who had been putting back books on the shelves, looked at Lucy with a puzzled expression. Lucy let a little squeak of surprise slip past her mouth.

Erza approached the blonde.

"Is...there something I can help you with?"

Lucy stared.

Erza, seeming a little unsettled by the blonde's intense gaze, adjusted her glasses.

"Lucy?"

The blonde blinked, a little taken aback; she hadn't expected the librarian to know her name. "How do you-"

"I know all the names of my regulars," Erza cut in, an amused smile crossing her face. Lucy's face flushed. "And so, _Lucy_,"-she put extra emphasis on her name just to prove her point-"is there something I can help you with?"

"O-oh, right!" Lucy gave out a shaky titter, "I was wondering if you could, uh," she glanced at Erza—who was staring at her with the blankest stare Lucy ever received in her life—before glancing at the book in her hand. A bulb in the back of her brain went off, and she held up the novel, pointing at it with a smile. "I was wondering if I could check you out!"

Silence filled the both of them.

Erza stared at Lucy with pink dusting her cheeks.

Lucy stared at Erza with the reddest face she could muster.

Did she really just say that?

"Book!" Lucy cried out, her voice strangled by embarrassment, "I mean, check out the book!"

The redhead's face broke into a smile.

"Of course you can," a playful laugh escaped her, "but you know you can do both, right?"

Lucy thought she was going to die from the way her heart was pounding in her chest. Who would have known that Erza could have such a coy side to her?

"Hm, that's interesting," Erza said, taking the novel from Lucy's shaking hand. She inspected the cover of the book intently as if it were some sort of specimen. "I would have never guessed you would be into these kinds of books."

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't bear to tell the librarian that it was just a random book she got off a shelf. Instead she gave a smile and a nervous laugh. "Well, you know, there's always time to try something new," she said for a lame excuse. Lucy stared at the book and realized that it was a title she didn't recognized. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she had overlooked this one—the size of the novel was rather small compared to the others.

"_The Price of Salt,_" Erza began, a small smile on her face, "is a personal favorite of mine. It's somewhat well-known, especially under its other name, _Carol._" She looked up beyond her glasses, catching Lucy's eye. "Have you ever heard of this book before?"

The blonde shook her head. "I haven't."

Erza hummed, walking to her desk. Lucy followed suit, clearly intrigued.

"Well, you see, _The Price of Salt _is unique in the fact that it's a lesbian romance story written in the 1950's." The librarian turned to the blonde, smiling. "Says a lot already, doesn't it? But aside from that, it had a happy ending—or at least something some would call a happy ending—and broke through stereotypes about gays."

The both of them finally reached the front desk, where Erza scanned the book. Lucy, on the other hand, stayed mute and let the information sink in.

"Here you go," said Erza, handing the blonde the novel. Lucy took it with both hands as she mumbled her thanks, staring at the title with blank eyes. There was still one thing nipping at Lucy's mind.

"Uh, Ms. Scarlet?"

Erza, who had been typing, stopped and looked away from the computer to glance at the blonde. "What is it?"

"Er, are you…." Lucy's words got stuck in her throat, causing her to cough into her fist, "a-are you a…."

The redhead adjusted her glasses, waiting.

"Are you a...a lesbian?" Lucy mumbled the last word so quietly, she was sure Erza would have a hard time hearing her. But the librarian seemed to understand her as a coy smile came across her face.

"And if I was?" Erza asked, resting her elbows on her desk as she propped her chin onto her intertwined fingers. "How would that be of concern to you?"

Lucy's face turned red. She was astounded on how quickly Erza could push her into a corner. "I w-was just curious is all."

The librarian raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's it?"

There was a moment of hesitance before the other responded. "Y-yes."

"Mm, okay then." Erza smiled before resuming what she was doing before.

Lucy stood there, waiting.

"...You're not going to answer my question?"

The librarian stopped once more to flicker her eyes at Lucy. She did not respond vocally, but the blonde noticed that sly smile again. It was one that said, _"I'll tell you in due time."_

The blonde, taking it as a sign to take her leave, cleared her throat in hopes of breaking the awkward silence between the both of them. "Well, I should be going now. I need to type out my essay for class tomorrow." Lucy waved goodbye with the tiniest of smiles before heading out of the library.

Once she was out, Lucy gave a breath of relief which materialized in the cold air. She decided to take another glance at the book in her hand.

There, in the corner of the cover, was a small sticky note she didn't notice before.

It was someone's number.

Lucy's eyes widened. She felt her cheeks start to warm up again as she read the little phrase scrawled underneath.

_Call me after you finish reading._

_-Erza Scarlet_


	11. Under a Spell

**AN: Wow, long update this time. This was a request by ObeliskX. Hopefully you enjoy it, and the others do as well. Requests are very much welcome (although it _will _take me a long time to complete. Sorry.)**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

"Lucy, watch out!"

A blast of a sickly green flashed before for Lucy's eyes. Her instincts kicked in and she rolled to the left, hiding behind a rather large crate. The spot where she once stood combusted into a pillar of green flame, the heat searing her skin as she blocked her eyes from the light. A sulfuric smell filled the air as she fumbled for her keys, cursing as she did so.

Suddenly, Lucy heard the whistle of something flying past, and a sharp prick cut her cheek. She gave a small cry of pain but it was overwhelmed by an even louder cry. With caution in her every move, she peeked above the crate, seeing a man pinned to the stone wall by a sword, one that she easily recognized. She noticed that it was embedded into the man's shoulder, the wound bleeding profusely. Lucy felt her stomach churn at the sight—she was never good with blood.

"Lucy, are you okay?" The clinking of armor prompted the Celestial Mage to turn around. Relief washed over her as she let herself smile.

Seeing Erza unhurt always made her feel at ease.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Erza shook her head, red hair moving with her. "No, I'm okay but," she frowned as she brought a metal-clad hand to gingerly touch the cut on Lucy's face, "this is from me, isn't it?"

Lucy blinked several times, unsure on Erza was saying. "What do you—" Then, she noticed that her friend was wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor, which gave Erza the ability to manipulate multiple swords at once. Putting two and two together, Lucy realized that the item whizzing past her earlier was the blade currently stuck in the man behind her. Her stomach churned again. "I-it's fine, Erza, you don't have to worry at all."

"Are you sure? You're pale," Erza's eyebrows knitted together, and she cupped Lucy's cheek fully. The blonde could not help her blush, but did not understand her own reaction; she was very close to Erza, up to the point where they can bathe one with one another without it being awkward.

How can it be that she was feeling this way _now?_

Suddenly, Erza's expression went from concerned to surprise, eyes widening. Before Lucy could even ask, Erza quickly Requipped a sword into her hand, switching their positions so that the redhead was in front of the blonde.

A flash of yellow covered Lucy's vision before everything went black.

-x-

"-cy! Lucy!" A deep voice rumbled through her ears, and the blonde forced her eyes to open. Her vision blurred, and she gave a groan of pain as a thrumming passed through her head. Blinking several times, her sight began to focus, but the pain did not diminish. She groaned again, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Where...where am I?" She asked, leaving the question to be answered to whoever was in the vicinity. She tried to sit up, but she felt hands push down on her shoulders, prompting her to lie back down. She had no complaints; her headache was worsening with every move she made.

"Don't move. Your injury will just get worse." The same voice spoke to her, and a head of red came into Lucy's view. Although it was gruff and rather deep, there was a warm familiarity in its tone. It set her as ease. Lucy's brown eyes stared up to gaze into another set of brown, this particular shade slightly darker. The longer she stared, the more confused Lucy gradually became.

Something felt wrong.

"Who...who are you?" She asked. A hit of realization crashed into her; only did she realize that her own voice was deeper as well. Panic washed over her. "Wait, why is my—"

"It's a spell, Lucy. It was from the mage we fought earlier. He casted a spell and it swapped our genders," the redheaded man shook his head, his spiked hair moving in such a way it reminded Lucy of flames dancing, "I tried to block the attack but it still hit us I guess. But it seemed it was his last spell," the man turned over to where the mage once was, "he's been...taken care of."

The last phrase made chill go down Lucy's spine.

She knew exactly what that meant.

However, she had more pressing matters to ask the man in front of her.

"Wait, but who are you? I've never seen you before."

The redhead turned back to look at her, an unbelieving look in his brown eyes. He looked hurt.

"It's me," he began, "Erza."

"Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed. Her voice cracked and she felt herself blush furiously. Erza seemed to laugh at this.

"Yeah, I know. It must come as a surprise, huh?"

"B-but...how are you a guy?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. She had forgotten it through her line of questioning, but she noticed that there was no noticeable weight pulling down on her back. She placed a hand on her chest, expecting to feel the rise of her breasts. The only thing she felt was a flat surface, pectorals defined through the overly-tight shirt she was wearing. She looked down and yelped, the blood rushing through her cheeks as she noticed something bulging through her _very _short skirt.

"W-why are we guys?!" Lucy cried out, covering her eyes with her hands. "I don't understand!" Her voice cracked as she tried to do squeal, something that her deepened voice was not meant to do. Her cheeks turned darker.

"I mean," Erza scratched the back of her neck, slightly frowning, "I already explained it."

"I know, it's just..." Lucy struggled to find words as she gestured wildly, "_why?"_

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was the last spell he thought of before he kicked the bucket. But you know," Erza went to pat her chest, a sheepish look on her face, "it feels kind of nice without having breasts weighing you down."

And at that moment, Lucy realized that Erza was shirtless. The sunlight, which came through the ceiling Erza had manage to wreck during the fight, shone down on the redhead, filtering her in an almost godlike aura. The rays capture her red hair _just _right, making them seem to dance like Natsu's flames in the light breeze. But most of all, Lucy noticed, was the muscles that seemed to _sparkle _in the light. The blonde knew that Erza had abs long before she turned into a guy, but Lucy never knew just how _defined _they would be.

If there was anything Lucy was weak for, it was attractive men with muscle.

And Erza certainly fitted that description.

_But wait, _Lucy realized, _she's not an _actual _guy. No matter how attractive Erza is, she's still a girl, regardless of gender, isn't she? Wouldn't that make me...a lesbian? B-but wait! We're technically guys right now so…._ The blonde ran a hand through her hair, her eyes wide with distraught. _Does that mean...I'm gay? Oh gods, what if we can't turn back?! Does that mean I'm—I mean, we are stuck like this forever? _Lucy took this time to take a quick glance at Erza, who had a very concerned look on her face. _It's not that I'm complaining though...she is _really _hot—wait, what am I thinking?! _Lucy took slapped her face with both of her hands. She could hear a worried "Hey!" coming from Erza.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?!" Lucy cried out, squeezing her eyes shut. "Argh!"

"It's actually not that complicated, breaking this spell," Erza explained, completely misinterpreting the blonde's distress, "I remember Master saying that a simple kiss can break it."

Lucy thought her heart was going to burst; she did not need this right now. "A-a kiss?" She asked, her voice tiny and feeble as she could get it to be, "B-between who?"

"Well, Master said that if two people had been hit, then those two people would have to kiss each other to break the spell and…."

Lucy zoned out completely. Despite watching Erza's lips move and sound traveling to her ears, Lucy couldn't register anything the redhead was saying.

_Me? Kissing ERZA out of all people? _Lucy let various scenarios play out in her head. Blood quickly rushed to fill her cheeks at the increasingly maturing scenes. A particularly steamy session caused some of the blood in her face to rush down to her—

"Lucy?"

The blonde snapped back into reality. Erza's face completely covered her vision and Lucy let out a cry of surprise. Reflexively, she tried to pull her head back, but a strong hand held her in place. Embarrassment flushed her body.

"Don't move," Erza commanded in a very low voice. The low rumble made shivers go down Lucy's spine. In a very slow movement, the redhead pushed her forehead against the blonde's. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat.

"E-Erza…?" She asked very quietly. Only then was she finally aware of the hand that was dangerously close to her pelvis area. Quickly, Lucy caught Erza's wrist in her hand, not allowing Titania to proceed any farther. The blonde was having a hard time processing things; everything was going too fast for her to follow.

Then Lucy's world exploded into fireworks as Erza closed the distance to kiss her. The redhead's lips were unbearably soft, softer than Lucy anticipated. The blonde shut her eyes tight; how is she supposed to reply to all this?!

_Gods help me, _she prayed silently as she felt Erza's moves grow bolder by the second. Lucy let out a whimper as a tip of a tongue flicked over her bottom lip. She found herself actually _liking _kissing Erza. _H-how is she so good? _She asked herself.

Before Lucy finally gathered the guts to reciprocate the kiss, the redhead pulled back. The blonde, feeling (surprisingly!) disappointed, opened her eyes ever so slightly. She could see Erza looking at her with a confused expression.

"It didn't work," Erza mumbled, "I don't understand why it didn't work." She ran her hand through her red hair. "Maybe we just have to—"

"Do it again until it works?" Lucy finished, jumping on the opportunity. Erza looked taken aback for a moment (which almost gave Lucy a heart attack), until the redhead composed herself. She seemed to get the message that the blonde was trying to get across.

"I think you're right," Erza said, pushing down on Lucy's shoulders so they were lying on the ground.

The blonde couldn't help but mentally fist-pump at the victory.

-x-

_W-wow, this is really elaborate…. _Erza thought to herself, her cheeks blazing at the manuscripts in her hands.

She had been waiting for Lucy (since the redhead broke into the blonde's house yet again), and had decided to snoop around Lucy's room—more specifically, the forbidden stories that Lucy kept under close watch. Erza skimmed through a majority of them, and a shocking number of them circulated around her and Lucy.

_So...does this mean Lucy has a thing for—_ Erza shook her head, not daring herself to finish her thoughts. _No, I'm just overreacting, there's no way that she thinks that way about me. _She gave herself an affirmative nod before setting the story back down. Despite better judgment, Erza picked up another story and flipped through it.

Her eyes widened and her body grew hot with each passing word.

_Actually, maybe she _does _think of me in that way._


	12. New Pleasures

**AN: Warning! Smut ahead! If you don't like, feel free to skip this chapter. There's a much safer one after this. c: Requested by ObeliskX. Hope all of you enjoy.**

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

Lucy could hardly breathe. Her shallow breaths were getting stuck in her lungs, and each breath was never enough. Her nude body was flushed and sweaty, her hands tugging and pulling at the silky red hair in between her legs.

"M-mm, E-Erza," Lucy mewled, her back arching off the bed when Erza licked her in that _one _area, "m-more…."

Erza, being the loyal partner she was, obliged and filled Lucy with her tongue. The blonde groaned with pleasure, toes curling. Shocks of pleasure as strong as Laxus's lightning coursed through her; Lucy felt like she was losing control of her body. She could feel that familiar buildup of climax bubbling under her gut, and a lecherous grin formed on her face. If Erza continued doing what she was doing, the blonde would feel that inevitable end that she _loved _so dearly….

That was, until, Erza stopped.

"Lucy," the redhead began, "can I ask you something—"

"What?" The blonde snapped. There was nothing more Lucy hated than being interrupted, _especially _if it was before an orgasm.

Erza, however, went to a sitting position as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her dark-brown eyes stared at Lucy's golden-brown unflinchingly.

"I want to try something new."

The blonde's eyes widened, and her annoyance went down somewhat. Her heart skipped several beats. Try something new? With Erza? In _sex?_ The thought worried yet excited Lucy. She could feel a twisted sense of arousal heating up her body.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, trying to soothe her nerves with a crooked smile. Erza replied to it with a sudden blush painting her cheeks.

"Try something new," Erza repeated, "you know, something like…." She made a loose fist with one hand, and with the other, stuck a finger into said fist. "E-except you know, with a toy."

Lucy thought she was going to faint with all the blood rushing to her head.

But all the while, adrenaline and arousal was pumping through her.

Dirty thought after dirty thought ran through her mind, and Lucy could just _feel_ the sensations dancing across her skin. She could hardly suppress the shiver running down her spine as she visualized Erza wearing a—

"Does it bother you?" Erza inquired, the faintest of frowns finding its way to her face.

The blonde shook her head furiously. "N-no! Of course not! I-it actually, uh…." Lucy paused as she looked to the side, cheeks turning _very _red. In her head she reprimanded herself for acting like the virgin she no longer was.

Erza cocked her head to the side. "It what?"

"It," Lucy could feel her body burning in more ways than one, "_really _turns me on," she finished quietly.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared, causing the blonde to cover her eyes with her arms. Lucy then found herself on her back, a pair of hands pinning her down. Opening her eyes just a tad, she saw Erza's form hovering over her, red locks draping over them like a curtain. Lucy was surrounded with her scent, one that reminded her of the strawberry shortcakes her lover adored so dearly. She closed her eyes and inhaled; she loved being close to Erza.

"Does this turn you on?" Erza husked. Confused on what she meant, Lucy looked down.

The sight of Titania wearing a strap-on was so goddamn arousing.

"Fuck _yes,_" Lucy gasped, wrapping her legs around Erza's hips, an unspoken plea to enter her.

Titania wasted no time and guided to toy to Lucy's entrance. With a slow roll of her hips, Erza filled Lucy completely.

"_Yes,_" Lucy hissed, digging her nails into the redhead's back. The blonde's body began to move on its own, meeting Erza's thrusts halfway. Moans were ripping through her throat, breaths coming out as shallow gasps. With every roll of Erza's hips, Lucy could feel the tight feeling in her abdomen tightening even more.

"G-God, Lucy—" Erza moaned, crashing her lips against the blonde's to muffle the moans leaking from their mouths. Their tongues danced around each other, teeth clacking on a painful occasion, but both of them absolutely _loved _it.

Lucy broke the kiss abruptly. "Erza, I'm close…!"

With one, final push, Lucy came undone. Her body shivered with pleasure, her mouth agape. A low, husky moan rippled through the air, and the nails that were buried in Erza's back dug deeper. Wave after wave of pleasure slammed into the blonde until, at last, she relaxed.

Erza Requipped the strap-on away, and Lucy's limbs untangled themselves to fall limply onto the bed. The smell of musk and sweat was heavy in the air, but the both of them had big grins on their faces.

"Did you enjoy it?" Erza asked, making her way to lie next to her lover.

Lucy's grin grew impossibly larger.

"I loved it."


	13. Dear Mom

**AN: A much safer alternative than the previous chapter. Was requested by an anon, and I hope you enjoy it, whoever you are. **

**Ciao. c:**

* * *

"Luce, where are you?" Erza called out, sticking her head through the window she had just smashed to pieces. She would pay the price—literally and metaphorically—later. "Luce, are you home?"

There was no response.

_Guess she isn't here yet, _Erza thought, stepping through the window. She minded the broken glass that littered the floor, her metal boot crunching the glass to even smaller pieces. The room she entered was Lucy's bedroom, a usually neat room despite the occasional piece of clothing or lingerie hanging around. The bed was nicely made but with several wrinkles, and Lucy's ever-famous forbidden manuscripts were kept on a neat pile on her desk.

However, there was a single piece of parchment, one that was folded up and placed next to the pile of manuscripts. A quill was nearby, as well as an inkwell; it was obvious that Lucy had been writing before she had left for the day.

Erza stared at it, then with childlike curiosity, made her way to the desk. Her thudding footsteps filled the empty room, which was followed by the rustling of the paper as she unfolded it.

It was a letter.

_Dear Mom, _

"I almost forgot that she enjoyed writing to her mother," Erza mumbled, admiring the way Lucy's handwriting swooped about the page as if it wanted to come to life dancing, the same way Levy's Solid Script magic did.

_I hope this letter finds you well. Or rather, I hope it finds you at all. I highly doubt it, considering that you have already...passed on. But I digress. Is Dad doing okay there? Is he doing well? I hope he is. I hope he forgives me for leaving on such bad terms. To think, he sent me a present for seven years on my birthday before he died...that's still something I don't forgive myself for. I suppose now my birthday has been less of a celebration since the whole thing. _

_Everything has been well. The Guild is doing its best to keep on running despite the slower-than-usual business. The drunkards are still fans of Mirajane, Gajeel is still in pursuit of a singing career, and Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and all the others are doing magnificently. Every time I'm with them, it reminds me that I'm so lucky to have found a new family to belong to. I love them all very much._

_Especially Erza._

The redhead read those two words over and over again. She knew the meaning behind the simple phrase, but Erza was unsure on how to react.

A plethora of emotion was building up in her chest.

_I bet it's shocking to find out that your only daughter turned out to fall in love with another woman. It's okay, I didn't really expect it either. After all, I spent most of my life fawning over muscular men that posed in Sorcerer Magazine, and I even considered going after Natsu. _

_But everything changed when I met Erza._

_There was something about her, Mom, that makes me feel...complete. I don't know if it's because she's insanely strong, strong enough to take on multiple Dark Guilds on her own and still come out unscathed or if it's because there's something more to her than what she lets on. Beneath the shiny armor and knighthood, there's a little girl wearing a dress. It scares me a bit, to be honest, that someone who comes off so strong—someone who invokes fear into the toughest of men—can be so fragile at the same time._

_It reminds me that she's a human who wants love too, Mom._

_And I fell for that. Insanely hard. _

_Mom, I really, _really, _love Erza._

Erza, now having reached the end of the letter, placed it back on Lucy's desk, cheeks burning uncontrollably. Her heart felt it was about to rupture in her chest.

"God, I...I never knew she felt so strongly about me," Erza mumbled, holding her head in her own hands. The cool metal of her gloves did nothing to soothe her scalding face. She didn't understand why she was so flattered to have someone like Lucy hold romantic feelings towards her—

"Erza?"

The sound of Lucy's voice nearly caused Erza to go into cardiac arrest. Titania quickly turned to the blonde, who was staring at her with a quizzical expression. Erza found herself admiring the way her golden hair framed her face _just right—_

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. She frowned slightly. Erza replied with a small smile.

_God, she's so beautiful, _Erza thought to herself as she continued to stare at the blonde. If she still had any lingering feelings towards Jellal, they were all swept away with the breeze as her smile grew even bigger.

Lucy, on the other hand, replaced her frown with an uneasy smile. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she decided to enjoy Erza's precious smile for as long as she could.


End file.
